Jamie Anne Allman
June Allman Oliver Allman Asher Allman |yearsactive = 1999-present }}Jamie Anne Allman (born Jamie Anne Brown) is an American actress best known for her role as Terry Marek in the serial crime drama series The Killing. Biography Allman was born Jamie Anne Brown in Parsons, Kansas. The name of Allman's parents, her birthday, and why she wanted to be an actress is not known. What is known is that Allman studied acting at Playhouse West. Allman got her first on-screen role in 1999, when she was cast as Kassidy's Dresser in the comedic film Fashionably L.A.. Allman got her first major role in 2011, when she was first cast as Terry Marek, a call-girl and sister-in-law of Stan Larsen, for 26 episodes of the serial crime drama series The Killing. Since then, Allman has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Longmire, Chicago P.D., Z: The Beginning of Everything, S.W.A.T., First Man, Six LA Love Stories, The Salton Sea, Bones, Any Day Now, The Donner Party, Century City, Cold Case, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Allman portrayed delusional, psychotic serial killer, stalker, and abductor Stephanie Carter in the Season Fourteen episode "Sick and Evil". Filmography *I Am the Night (2019) - Tamar Hodel *Criminal Minds - "Sick and Evil" (2019) TV episode - Stephanie Carter *First Man (2018) - Times Reporter *The Arrangement - 2 episodes (2018) - June Leighton *S.W.A.T. (2018) - Lara *Z: The Beginning of Everything - 4 episodes (2015-2017) - Sayre "Tootsie" Smith *Longmire - 2 episodes (2016) - Tamar Smith *Six LA Love Stories (2016) - Mara Townsend *Preacher - 4 episodes (2016) - Betsy Schenck *The Salton Sea (2016) - The Driver *Chicago P.D. (2015) - Linda Sovana *Make Like a Dog (2015) - Elvira *Bones (2014) - Kara O'Malley *The Killing - 26 episodes (2011-2012) - Terry Marek *Any Day Now (2012) - Marianna Deison *Covert Affairs (2011) - Bebe Langford *The Last Rites of Joe May (2011) - Jenny *The Love Affair (2010) - Melanie Troy *Three Rivers (2009) - Laura *The Donner Party (2009) - Eleanor Eddy *A Hundred & Forty-Six Questions (2009) - Amanda *Saving Grace (2009) - Gloria Carter *Love After Life (2009) - Elizabeth *The Closer (2009) - Kelli Malone *In the Dark (2008) - Sharon *Farm House (2008) - Scarlet *Just the Worst (2008) - Kate (credited as Jamie Allman) *Prairie Fever (2008) - Olivia Thibodeaux *Prey 4 Me (2007) - Lisa *K-Ville (2007) - Jessie *A Day with the Urns (2007) - Jackie (credited as Jamie Brown) *Close to Home (2006) - Tara Welch (credited as Jamie Anne Brown) *Danny Roane: First Time Director (2006) - Candice Sauvigne (credited as Jamie Brown) *Monk (2006) - Jennie Mandeville (credited as Jamie Brown) *Steel City (2006) - Maria Lee (credited as Jamie Anne Brown) *Automatic (2005) - Austin (credited as Jamie Anne Brown) *AdCorp, Inc. (2005) - Trisha (credited as Jamie Brown) *Century City (2004) - Sarah Flynn (credited as Jamie Anne Brown) *The Notebook (2004) - Martha Shaw (credited as Jamie Brown) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) - Celeste Turner (credited as Jamie Anne Brown) *Threat Matrix (2003) - Hannah McLoughlin (credited as Jamie Anne Brown) *Cold Case (2003) - Gwen Deamer (credited as Jamie Brown) *I Am My Resume (2003) - Kelly (credited as Jamie Brown) *The Division (2003) - Allison Hardwin (credited as Jamie Anne Brown) *Fastlane - 2 episodes (2002-2003) - Sophia Jones (credited as Jamie Brown) *The Shield - 7 episodes (2002-2003) - Connie Riesler (credited as Jamie Brown) *CSI: Miami (2002) - Jane Renshaw (credited as Jamie Brown) *The Guardian - 3 episodes (2002) - Mandy Gressler (credited as Jamie Brown) *Six Feet Under (2002) - Junkie Woman (credited as Jamie Brown) *Boston Public (2001) - Sharon (credited as Jamie Brown) *It Is What It Is (2001) - Iris (credited as Jamie Brown) *NYPD Blue (2001) - Noelle Burnett (credited as Jamie Brown) *Family Law (2001) - Chloe Frye (credited as Jamie Brown) *The Practice - 2 episodes (2001) - Michelle Tritter (credited as Jamie Brown) *The Fugitive - 2 episodes (2000) - Bree Davis (credited as Jamie Brown) *Fashionably L.A. (1999) - Kassidy's Dresser (credited as Jamie Brown) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses